


Museibutsu Seifuku

by PrismAnimations



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series), Pinky and the Brain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismAnimations/pseuds/PrismAnimations
Summary: This story is basically Inanimate Insanity but Pinky and the Brain are owned by Test Tube!Their story starts when their genes were spliced by Test Tube, a genius. Brain is a mastermind while his associate Pinky... is just weird.As usual, the two mice try to take over the world using gadgets in Test Tube's lab. And it's been going on like that since the season 2 of Inanimate Insanity started.Until one day, mysteries start to unravel, and Brain tries to put the pieces together. From discovering Taco's plan with Microphone to MePhone's past, thing will be a bit insane from here on out!(Also title of the story means "Inanimate Domination" in Japanese)
Kudos: 1





	1. Test Tube's Lab

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will focus on episode three of the second season with changes to some stuff such as dialogue and references.

Test Tube was currently observing something through a microscope in her secret laboratory… until Yin-Yang came in.

“WHAT?! How did you find my secret laboratory?” Test Tube looked up and saw them on the ground.

“You actually have a secret lab?” The lighter side, Yin, asked.

“Of course she does!” The darker side, Yang, replied. “She’s a stupid SCIENTIST!” 

“And proud!” Test Tube replied as she walked over to a picture showing some random science rules. “Well, now that you’re here, please just follow the Science Rules! Rule Number One: Don’t touch anything!”

Yin-Yang reached out to a glass containing bubbling liquid. 

“Stop it!” Test Tube ran to Yin-Yang, who eventually touched it.

“NO!” Test Tube put her hands to her “head”. “You’ll contaminate the experiment! What will it take for you to stop acting like 5-year olds?”

Yin sighed, “You see, if I was not attached to Yang, I wouldn’t do anything wrong!”

“That’s because you’re a LOSER!” Yang replied as he punched himself.

“Hmm…” Test Tube put a finger to her “chin”. “Fair point.” She walked over to a shelf with a bunch of gadgets and machines on it. “I am actually working on an experiment, I call it Project Split!”

“What does it do?” Yin shrugged.

“Well,” Test Tube replied. “Our team would surely do better without your arguing! I was hoping it would split you into two different beings, that way you won’t be attached anymore!” She grabbed the bottle containing pink liquid.

“Will it work?” Yang aggressively asked.

“How should I know?” Test Tube walked closer to Yin-Yang. “I haven’t tested it yet! But luckily for you, you get to be my test dummy!”

“Yin is the real dummy!” Yang pointed to himself. 

“No, YOU!” Yin replied.

“That’s it!” Test Tube forced Yin-Yang to drink the pink liquid. 

Suddenly, Yin-Yang floated into the air as light filled the room. Test Tube’s “jaw” dropped as she saw her experiment working. 

When the light cleared, Yin and Yang were separate! 

“Yes!” Yin cheered.

“No! I-I mean, YES!” Yang followed.

“Hah!” Test Tube put her hands to her “hips”, “It worked! Now you can just-“

Before she finish, Yang broke one of her experiments and jumped out of the room through the roof. He maliciously laughed.

Test Tube and Yin checked the hole Yang made in the ceiling. “S-should we go after him?” Test Tube asked Yin.

“Not now!” Yin replied. “We’re up for elimination, remember!”

“Oh, right!” Test Tube realized, then took off her lab coat. “We gotta hurry to the stage, follow me!”

Meanwhile, two mice in a cage were watching what was going on.

“Hmmm…” The shorter one observed.


	2. Left and Right Brain

“You see that, Pinky?” The mouse, known as the Brain, turned to his his associate. “Project Split can divide beings into two different ones! If I can get my hands on it, then there’ll be two of me; one with my conscious who’s intelligent, and the other who is creative.”

“So you’re planning to drink it?” Pinky put his hands together.

“Exactly,” Brain replied as he used his tail to unlock the cage they were in. “I’ll be unstoppable when divided!” He opened the door to the cage as him and Pinky walked out.

“But you know what Test Tube said while making it,” Pinky shrugged. “It can possibly kill you… with no recovery at all!”

Brain rolled his eyes, then poured the pink liquid from the bottle into a toothpaste cap. “Soon, I’ll be two different mice!” He then quickly drank it.

A few seconds went by and nothing happened, until Brain started floating. He closed his eyes, ready for what was to come.

When the light cleared, Pinky saw two mice who looked identical to Brain except for one minor detail; one had yellow eyes and the other had pink. 

“Egad Brain!” Pinky walked up to the Brain with pink eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Ugh…” Brain slowly opened his eyes, “D-did it work?” His voice sounded the same.

“I think it did ~narf!” Pinky turned to the yellow-eyed Brain, who was also waking up.

“Pinky,” Brain pointed to his other self. “That must be the creative side of me!”

Yellow-eyed Brain locked eyes with pink-eyed Brain. “Are you pondering what I’m pondering?” They both said at the same time.

“I think so, Brains,” Pinky walked up to them. “But if you drop a soap bar in the shower is it dirty or clean?”

Pink-eyed Brain facepalmed. “No, Pinky! My other self!” He gestured to yellow-eyed Brain.

“You know,” Pinky put a hand to his chest. “The readers are getting bored of reading pink-eyed and yellow-eyed so I came up with names for the two of you!” He pointed to pink-eyed Brain. “You’re Lefty!” And then pointed to yellow-eyed Brain. “And you’re Righty!”

“Naming after the hemispheres…” Lefty dusted his hands off. “… what a good choice.”

“I’m a genius at naming stuff!” Pinky crossed his arms. 

“Alright, Righty!” Lefty told his other self. “We’re gonna need to take over the show before we begin our quest for world domina-“ He was caught off by Pinky and Righty’s laughter. 

Righty was drawing a funny picture of Pinky. “Wow!” Pinky gasped, “That looks just like me!”

Lefty rolled his eyes to the reader and bonked Pinky on the head. “Stop it, you two! We need to focus!”

“World domination?” Righty raised an eyebrow. “That’s not really my thing…”

Lefty grabbed him by the chest. “Well, you’re gonna help me or I’m drinking the antidote!”

Suddenly, Righty started crying. “If you’re gonna control me like that, then I’m leaving!” He climbed down the counter and and ran to the exit of the lab.

Lefty watched Righty with a shocked face. “Oh well,” Pinky walked to Lefty. “At least we still got the left Brain!”

“Quick!” Lefty told Pinky. “Fetch him for me before we causes trouble!”

“Oh yay!” Pinky bounced. “I’ll fetch him for sure!”

He climbed down the counter as Lefty walked back to the cage. “I hope they return…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get it; these chapters are short, but it's because I like to get the plot moving forward!


	3. The Balance

Pinky searched throughout the contestant grounds, eventually ending up where the current contest, a triathlon, was taking place.

“I gotta make sure Righty doesn’t cause any problems!” Pinky hid behind a bush. He had to find Righty so that Lefty could become whole again.

Pinky jumped out of the bush and ran to where the team captains were relaxing on lawn chairs. 

“Do you think I might be safe here?” Pinky asked himself, not expecting any answers.

Suddenly, he heard a scream from above him, so he looked up. He saw Lightbulb with a shocked face. “Y-you can talk?!”

“Or course I can!” Pinky replied as he climbed up the lawn chair. “But shh!” He put a finger to her mouth. “Test Tube doesn’t know, so keep it a secret!”

“Okay then…” Lightbulb squinted her eyes. “What do you need?”

“I need help!” Pinky screamed. “My friend Brain used Test Tube’s project to split him into two different beings, and his creative side ran away! I’m trying to catch him before she knows about this!”

“Oh, so like Yin and Yang over there?” Lightbulb pointed to the two spherical objects, who were currently biking.

“Exactly that!” Pinky nodded. 

“You can’t tell me what to do! I’m independent now!” Yang said to Yin on the bike.

“But why are you doing this?!” Yin asked his counterpart.

“When Test Tube split us up, I gained my freedom, so I want to keep it!” 

The two went under character development, until a random voice called from the ground. “Wow, look! They’re just like me- split up!” It was Righty watching Yin and Yang.

Yang screamed, “I’ve had enough of this development!” He picked up Yin.

“Hey! What are you doing-“ Before Yin can say anything, he was thrown to Knife, which broke his leg.

Righty looked at Yang in shock, then climbed on top of him. “Y-you monster!” Righty pointed down. “I can’t believe you would do such a thing to your counterpart!” 

Suddenly, Righty noticed something. “M-my counterpart! I have to get back to him!” He noticed Pinky nearby, running towards the two of them.

Righty jumped off of Yang, ran towards Pinky, and hugged him. “Oh, Pinky! How I missed your laughter!”

“Me too ~narf!” Pinky patted Righty’s back.

“And the Bright Lights finally win!” MePhone announced. “About time!”

“Look! Righty!” Pinky pointed to Fan. “He won for Test Tube’s team!” He grabbed Righty’s hands and jumped up and down. “We finally won!”

“I can’t believe you threw me at Knife like that!” Yin walked up to Yang. “You nearly killed us both!”

“Well, it doesn’t matter what you think!” Yang aggressively replied. “I control my feelings now! And each and every one of you will DIE!”

Pinky gasped, “Righty! What do we do!”

Righty sighed in response, “We put things back in order, including Lefty and me.”

“Wow, Yang, take it easy!” Marshmallow walked up to Yang as Pinky and Righty watched the action going on. “I think someone needs to go down to the calm-down corner!”

“Actually…” Yin tapped his fingers together. “Yang will never calm down.”

“So what do we do?” Test Tube raised an eyebrow.

“I realized why Yang and I are together; it’s for balance! There’s only one way to fix this.” Yin sighed, “Test Tube, you HAVE to put us back together!”

“But Yin!” Test Tube gasped. “I thought you couldn’t stand Yang!”

“But someone needs to control his anger… and that someone is me!” Yin pointed to himself.

“Alright then…” Test Tube took out a bottle of blue liquid. “I just happened to make an antidote in case this went up!” She handed the bottle to Yin, who happily drank it.

“There’s NO way I’m taking that!” Yang said in response to Yin drinking the antidote. 

“Gimme that!” Knife snatched the bottle from Yin’s grasp as forcefully gave the rest of it to Yang.

Yin and Yang floated into the air as they combined back into Yin-Yang.

“It worked!” Pinky yelled, revealing his presence to everyone. 

Test Tube looked at Pinky and Righty, shocked. “Oh. My. Golly gee… MY MICE CAN TALK!” She started freaking out.

“What mice?” Balloon asked.

Test Tube looked at Balloon, then calmed down. “This is WAY too much! Nobody is allowed in my secret laboratory ever again!”

“What laboratory?” Suitcase raised an eyebrow.

“Heh…” Test Tube mumbled as she picked up Pinky and Righty.

***

“And that’s how we can talk!” Pinky explained his entire story that he knows to Test Tube. 

“I see…” Test Tube put a finger to her “chin”. “Also, why are Brain’s eyes yellow?” She noticed something about Righty.

“Hi there?” Test Tube turned to see Lefty waving at her from the cage.

“Don’t tell me you used Project Split in yourself, Brain…” Test Tube facepalmed.

Lefty sighed as he walked out of the cage. “You see, I wanted to use it for an experiment I was working on, and it looks like it failed.” He turned his eyes to Righty

Test Tube grabbed the blue antidote from before. “Thank goodness I made more of this stuff.” She put it into two toothpaste caps and handed them to Lefty and Righty. “Drink up, you two!”

Righty and Lefty floated into the air as light turned them back into Brain. 

When the light cleared, Pinky ran up to his friend, who was now whole again, and hugged him. 

“You two!” Test Tube stopped the heartwarming moment. “Promise not to fiddle with my experiments ever again!”

“I promise!” Pinky winked.

“I promise…” Brain sighed.

***

It was later that night and the two mice were alone in the lab.

“That was such a rollercoaster…” Brain mumbled to himself.

“Aren’t we gonna prepare for tomorrow night, Brain?” Pinky asked him.

Brain noticed his question, and stood up. “Yes, my friend! We shall try to take over the world!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for Episode 3! We're gonna skip a few episodes for the next chapter, so be prepared for something mysterious!


	4. Starry Skies

A months had passed since Test Tube discovered that her pet mice could talk. They were currently outside at night, and instead of planning to take over the world, Pinky and the Brain were having a picnic with Test Tube. 

“Egad Brain, isn’t this exciting?!” Pinky asked Brain.

“Indeed it is, my friend.” Brain replied as he took a bite into his raspberry. 

Test Tube was looking at the moon through her telescope and researching the current phase of it. 

Fan walked up to the picnic area. “What are you two doing?” He bent down and asked the mice. 

“Having fun!” Pinky put his hands up.

“Looking at the starry skies, my friend.” Brain replied. 

“Oh,” Fan chuckled. “I like looking at the sky, too.”

“Oh hey!” Test Tube waved to Fan. “Are you here to see the waning crescent tonight?” She asked him.

“The what?” Fan was confused by what Test Tube meant.

“The old moon phase, of course!” Test Tube looked into her telescope. 

“It looks small from here, but it actually has a diameter 3,747 kilometers across!” Brain added on. 

Fan stared at the moon in awe. “It’s huge, but from this angle it looks small…” He sat down on the picnic blanket. “Just like me on the show.”

“What do you mean?” Pinky titled his head.

“I feel like nobody really notices me here.” Fan looked up. “I’ve never been the best at making friends, and I feel that I’m pretty awkward!”

“Don’t worry,” Test Tube put an arm around Fan. “I’m awkward, too!”

Pinky and Brain nodded in response. 

Fan chuckled, “Thanks, you three.”

Suddenly, a mysterious gold phone appeared out of nowhere.

“Who are you! State your name!” Brain got into a fighting position.

Pinky facepalmed, “Not again…”

“Hello, peasants,” The phone spoke out. “I am the phone known as-“

“MePhone5S?!” Test Tube stood up and pointed to them. “With the new M7 chip and retina display? Wowie!” She cheered.

Then, right next to Fan, another phone appeared. Unlike the other one, this one was pink.

“And then there’s me; the beautiful new MePhone5C!” It introduced itself. “The most colorful beauty in existence, and I’m made of plastic!”

“Watch as another one appears claiming itself to be MePhone5R.” Brain replied monotonously.

“Poit! What should we do Brain?” Pinky turned his head and shrugged.

“I don’t know, Pinky,” Brain shook his head. “Those two seem to be dangerous for our plans…”

“Right, the plan!” MePhone5C realized something and spoke up. “We must destroy the inferior MePhon-“ 

“SHUT UP, HONEY!” MePhone5S cut her off. “IT’S A SECRET!”

He cleared this throat, then turned to the other four, who were watching in confusion. “Anyways, have you seen this guy anywhere?” His screen showed a picture of MePhone 4. 

“Uh…” Pinky put a finger to his chin. “He’s over by the-“

“No,” Brain cupped Pinky’s mouth. “He was actually near the cliff over there!” He pointed to the nearby cliff. 

“Thanks for the help, you two!” MePhone5C replied. 

The two phones teleported over to the edge of the cliff. 

“I’m having trouble detecting him…” MePhone5S said. “Maybe my fingerprint scanner could help.” He pressed his home button, then somehow has a seizure. 

“Oh my!” MePhone5C blushed. “So advanced! So dreamy!” 

“Not sure what you’re doing,” Fan said from afar. “But in the real world, we look with our eyes!”

Brain rolled his eyes and walked towards the two phones. “Let me handle this. HEY PHONE COUPLE!” He yelled to the phones. “I think MePhone’s down there! You should go check on him!” Brain pointed down the cliff. 

“You’re right, thanks!” MePhone5S said as him and MePhone5C jumped off the cliff. “Wait. AAAAHHHHHH-“ They both screamed. 

Test Tube, Fan, Pinky, and Brain all looked down. There was a splash followed by an explosion. 

“I guess they’re dead, then.” Pinky was the first to say something.

“That was easier than I thought it would be,” Fan replied.

“It’s like they get less intelligent every generation!” Test Tube exclaimed. 

“Now,” Brain said as the four of them huddled. “We shall keep this between us, so don’t tell anybody!”

“Got it!” Test Tube and Fan both said in unison. 

Suddenly, they heard a bell. “It’s elimination time!” Fan spoke up. “We gotta go, Test Tube!” He grabbed her arm and they ran off to the stage.

“So,” Pinky shrugged. “Wanna go to an abandoned mansion I found.”

“Sure,” Brain monotonously replied. “As I have nothing else to do tonight.”


	5. Ghost Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that in this AU, everyone knows that Paintbrush is Non-Binary and that each elimination is contestant voting.

Pinky and the Brain were walking through a hallway of the abandoned mansion that Pinky mentioned from the end of the previous chapter. Brain had a remote from the lab that could signal paranormal activity.

“Uh, Brain?” Pinky tapped his fingers together and stopped walking.

“What.” Brain turned around and stopped walking as well. 

“I hear footsteps…”

Brain laughed at Pinky’s response. “Seriously?! Footsteps in this abandoned mansion? Thats’s preposterous!” 

“Oh hey you two!”

Brain turned to see Lightbulb waving at the two mice, along with her was Paintbrush.

“Hey there, Lighty!” Pinky waved.

“So uh,” Paintbrush walked up to the mice. “We’re doing a contest here, they say that this place is haunted!”

Brain laughed at their response, then grabbed Pinky’s hand. “Haunted?! Look, we gotta get back to Test Tube, we’ll see you two tomorrow!” They walked away.

Meanwhile, a pink ghost was watching the two mice, laughing mischievously.

***

“I still don’t get it,” Test Tube told Fan in another part of the mansion. “What’s with Paintbrush and Lightbulb fighting all the time?”

“Well, Lightbulb isn’t the best leader, but her goofiness makes her popular.” Fan responded. “And Paintbrush wants the best for the team, but they’re acting like a big jerk.”

“Hiya, Test Tube ~zort!” A tiny voice said from behind the two. They turned around to see Pinky and Brain walking up to them. 

“There you two are!” Test Tube kneeled down. “I’ve been looking for you since elimination time!”

“Yeah, we get it, we didn’t show up,” Brain shrugged. 

Suddenly, the remote that Brain was holding started beeping. “Paranormal activity?” He said to himself. 

“Isn’t that not part of science?” Fan asked him.

“I know, I know,” Brain responded. “But it’s so fascinating!”

Right after he said that, a table nearby started to float with a pink aura surrounding it. 

“Ugh, please!” Fan shrugged it off. “That’s probably some stage effect to scare us.”

“Hah, child’s play!” Test Tube added. “Gravity will never allow such a thing like that!”

The pink aura surrounding the table moved to a nearby chair, causing the table to fall to the ground. 

The pink aura broke the chair, leaving Pinky shocked and Brain to walk towards the aura with the remote.

“Brain! No!” Test Tube warned Brain to not go near this mysterious doing.

“Don’t worry, Test Tube,” He reassured her, “It’s probably nothing.”

“Yeah, come on!” Fan replied. “The chair was probably alive and killed itself!”

“Seriously?” Test Tube raised an eyebrow. “There’s obviously some gravity-bending black hole nearby!”

Suddenly, the pink aura rose up, forming a ribbon-shaped ghost. “Ugh!” It spoke it. “You two are such nerds!”

“Pinky!” Brain grabbed his partner’s arm and ran to a hiding spot.

At the sight of the ghost, Fan screamed and jumped out a nearby window.

“Fascinating,” Test Tube gasped. “A ghost! But wait…” She realized something. “If it was a ghost, that means… I was wrong. And if I’m wrong now then it’s quite possible that everything I’ve ever studied has been false!”

She started freaking out. “I-I can’t believe it! H-how?! But why? WHY?” She shattered, leaving Pinky and Brain who were currently hiding to be in shock. 

“Pinky!” Brain told his friend. “Are you pondering what I’m pondering?”

“I think so, Brain,” Pinky replied. “But if fluttering your arms mean you doesn’t care, what’s happens if you can’t swim?”

“Wrong show, Pinky!” Brain grabbed him by the snout. “I mean, the ghost, Pinky” He let go of him. 

“What about it?” Pinky shrugged.

Brain took out a paper and pencil and started drawing out his plan. “We can use them to communicate to other dead objects, and when we find their leader, we would be able to take over the underworld and then… THE WORLD!”

“Egad Brain, brilliant!” Pinky applauded. “Poit! But what if we can’t communicate?”

“Then we’ll try our best,” Brain responded as he got out of the hiding spot. “Come on, Pinky, we have a ghost world to take over!”

***

“Yes!” Apple, possessed by the ghost, cheered. “I’m SO glad Marshmallow is gone! Now I can finally enjoy myself!”

“Apple?” Marshmallow peeked behind the wall.

“After all, I am just using her vote to get further in the game!”

Marshmallow gasped. “YOU BIG JERK!” She walked out from behind the wall. “I can’t believe you’ve been using me!”

“But Marshmallow!” Apple proclaimed. “I was just kidding! It was a big joke, HA. HA.”

“You were by yourself!” Marshmallow argued. “I can’t believe I was ever friends with you! Bow, take care of her!”

Bow, who was actually the ghost, realized what Marshmallow was saying and threw Apple out the window.

“Serves her right!” Marshmallow said while dusting her hands off.

“So,” Bow returned. “Who’s left?”

“Me! Me!” Pinky ran up to where Marshmallow and Bow were and jumped up and down.

“Pinky, stop it!” Brain grabbed onto Pinky’s arm. Marshmallow and Bow were staring right at them. “Uh… RUN!” Brain and Pinky ran out of the mansion by jumping out the window.

“But Brain!” Pinky said, dusting himself off. “We were about to discover their secrets!”

“That plan failed, Pinky.” Brain replied while getting up. “For we must get back to the lab and make a plan for tomorrow night!”

“Why Brain?” Pinky shrugged. “What are we gonna do tomorrow night?”

“The same thing we do every night, Pinky; try to take over the world!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for episode six! Next, we'll be in the court and doing some cleaning!


	6. Case in Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a few things around since Pinky and the Brain are present in the court scene from episode 7 in this AU. One of these changes will affect the next few chapters.

“So,” Pinky walked up to his friend, the Brain. “What is this plan we’re doing today?”

It had been six weeks since the mansion incident, and Brain was still trying to take over the world.

“It’s very simple, Pinky,” Brain responded. “We’re going to-“

Before he could say anything, Test Tube burst into the lab. “Guys!”

Pinky and Brain dropped everything they were doing. “What?!” They both said in unison.

Test Tube grabbed a key and unlocked the cage that the mice were in. “We gotta go to court!”

“Oh dear,” Brain started to sweat. “Am I in trouble?”

“Of course not, Brain!” Pinky walked out of the cage and onto Test Tube’s hand. “They probably don’t know about it, yet ~troz!”

***

“May the case of the people of Hotel Orange Juice versus MePhone4 now commence.” Judge Gavel spoke out.

The entire cast of Inanimate Insanity, along with a few others (including the mice), were in a courtroom for some reason.

“Your honor,” Paper raised his hand. “MePhone has used OJ’s property to commit the crime of unlawful detention.”

“OII MISTAH PHONE WAS NEVER A TEACHER!” Toilet jumped onto OJ’s table.

“Yeah!” Pinky pointed to Judge Gavel. “He never taught me math!”

“Order! Order!” Judge Gavel hit the sound block.

“I love you…” Toilet faintly said.

“Narf!” Pinky added.

“Please,” Judge Gavel cleared his throat. “Proceed with your opening statement.”

“Your honor,” Paper started. “MePhone4 has been knowing to imprison people simply because they lost on his reality show! And trust me, I witnessed this firsthand.

“Well, Mr. Paper,” MePad walked up to him. “I believe that means you are biased against the defendant so-“

“Mistah Honor, I think we’re getting off the trickity-track!” Toilet cut MePad off.

“Look,” Judge Gavel sighed. “I don’t have all day. Let us hear the witnesses.”

“And I said BOOM because I was REALLY bored!” Pinky was gesturing his hands to imitate the action that happened. Him and Brain were currently speaking about what they saw even though they were in the lab.

“And?” Brain tapped his fingers.

“Someone jumped out and grabbed them!” Pinky gasped. “If only my parents could see this…” He started crying. “I haven’t seen them since I was altered!” He went on and on talking about topics not even related to the current case.

The entire room was silent. 

“Wow,” Judge Gavel shed a tear. “There’s cruelty, and then there’s this. Pinky, Brain, I’ve never been so moved by a testimony.” He turned to face MePhone. “MePhone4, for the crime of unlawful detention, imprisonment, and a freaky portal that the defense claims just randomly opened one day, you are sentenced to… one… hour in jail.”

“THAT’S BANANA BONKERS!” Toilet spit onto Judge Gavel.

“Make that… one… day.” He replied with distress.

“I-I hate you, Toilet,” MePhone said as he was getting handcuffed. “But, I-I’m innocent, I tell you! Think of the children! Think of the children!” He was taken away.

Judge Gavel cleared his throat, “And in MePhone’s absence, one of you must take his place as temporary host.”

The room stayed silent as everyone looked at each other, until Brain spoke up. “I will do it.”

Pinky, who was right next to him, gasped. “But Brain, you don’t know anything about hosting!”

“Silence, Pinky,” Brain whispered back to him. “It’s all part of a new plan I organized!”

“Ohhhh,” Pinky replied. “I got it!”

“Alright, then, case dismissed” Judge Gavel hit the sound block. “Ow, that hurts every time, and I still do it.”

“NO!” Toilet started to cry. “It should’ve been me…”

Pinky jumped off the table he was on and walked over to Toiler to comfort him. “Poit! There, there, friend…”


	7. He's the Host!

“Alright, everyone, listen up!” Brain clapped his hands on a stool outside of Hotel OJ. “I’m the host now, so we should get to… the list, Pinky!”

Pinky climbed up the stool and handed a piece of paper to Brain. “Here you go, Brain!”

“Thanks, Pinky,” Brain patted his head. He took a look at the list that MePhone left for him. “So first is the elimination ceremony. Which team lost last time?”

“Well MY team,” Baseball did a backflip. “As usual, was superior. We won the last contest!”

“Now, now,” Paintbrush replied. “Don’t try anything funny, Baseball.” They grabbed Marshmallow and Fan. “WE’RE the ones who won the last contest, okay?”

The entire team, including Pinky, gasped. “But HOW?!”

“Don’t say anything, and we can all stay in!” Paintbrush whispered.

“Ah!” Marshmallow realized.

“I gotcha!” Lightbulb added.

“But the fact is,” Test Tube sighed. “We lost-“

“Lost our spirits seeing the Grand Slams tragically fail again!” Paintbrush cut Test Tube off.

“EXCUSE ME?!” Soap aggressively replied. “I wiped the floor with you guys… literally!”

Brain facepalmed. “If no one’s gonna admit it, I’m just gonna pick someone!” He looked around for a contestant, his eyes eventually landing on Suitcase. “Uh… the Suitcase. Yeah, you’re eliminated.”

Suitcase gasped. “W-wait! I believe there’s been a mistake!”

“Get out of our faces!” Pinky said in her face. “You’re ruining the show! Brain has a very busy schedule today!”

Suitcase sighed, “Fine…” She walked to where the other eliminated contestants where.

“How can we just lose Suitcase like that?” Baseball said as he watched her sit down, depressed. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty unfair,” Nickel replied. “But let’s face it. We were bound to outlast her anyway.

Meanwhile, Brain and OJ were talking about something, with Brain agreeing with it.

“Alright, contestants,” Brain clapped. “We’re gonna head over to OJ’s hotel, ‘cause we’re gonna clean it!” Pinky responded with an applause.

Soap gasped. “I can’t believe this! It’s a dream come true!”

Brain walked up to her. “It gets better, it’s a mess.” He whispered to her.

Soap’s eyes glimmered. “I-I think I’m in love…”

***

“Okay, team!” Paintbrush told their team. “Soap’s gonna be a MAJOR threat! So get your a-game on!” They put their fist in the air.

Lightbulb applauded in response to Paintbrush.

“Oh, Paintbrush,” Fan walked up to them. “What’s that point in that? Haven’t you noticed the pattern?” He took out a paper with the winning pattern of each episode on it. “Each team wins twice in a row and now it’s our turn!”

“Um, no!” Paintbrush replied. “You still have to put in the effort! You can’t rely on coincidence!”

“It’s out of our control, Paintbrush!” Fan sat down and took out some popcorn. “Just sit back and watch,” He ate some of it. “Here, want some?”

“Oh sure let me just have a little bit of…” They reached for the popcorn, only to knock it out of Fan’s hands.

“Um, as much as I'd like to be a team player,” Test Tube tapped her fingers together. “Fan’s right. Statistics are a beautiful thing!”

“So you’re saying we just do NOTHING?” Paintbrush angrily replied. “Marsh, you gotta back me up here!

“AAAGH,” Marshmallow crossed her arms. "If Apple’s cleaning, count me out-“

“If Marshmallow’s not cleaning, count me out, too!” Apple cut her off.

“What’s WRONG with you?!” Marshmallow asked Apple. “One minute you were using me, and then the next you act like nothing happened!”

“But Marshmallow! I-“ Before Apple could say anything else, she got hit by a mop from Marshmallow.

“Buzz off!” Marshmallow replied in response to hitting Apple.

“So what?” Paintbrush shrugged “Nobody is going to HELP me?”

“Painty, come on!” Lightbulb cheered up her friend. “You know I’m as down as the downward dog!”

“Uh.. well thank you, Lightbulb,” Paintbrush replied. “I appreciate the support!”

“No prob-“ Suddenly, Lightbulb tripped on the mop. “Woah!” She slipped on the ground and shattered a bit.

“Ahah!” Fan started choking on his popcorn. “That’s the sixth time Lightbulb has shattered ever! Oh, that’s revolutionary! How long do you think it’ll be before she shatters again?” He asked Test Tube as she walked by.

“I’d say quicker than a catalyst helps reactants reach activation energy!” She replied.

Meanwhile, Salt and Pepper were talking about something.

“OMG. Salt. I came up with, like, the best... idea... ever!” Pepper told Salt.

Salt gasped. “I wanna hear it!”

“Okay, what if, while they were cleaning... they had to sing?” Pepper grabbed onto Salt.

“Darling!” Salt and Pepper high-fived each other.

“Oh can we sing, Brain?” Pinky asked his friend. “Pretty please?” He showed puppy-eyes.

Brain sighed, “I guess singing can make this go faster.”

Everyone shrugged, except for Soap, who jumped up and down. “This is the greatest day of my life!”

***

After a bit of some singing and cleaning, Baseball was still upset about Suitcase’s unfair elimination. 

“What Brain did was completely unacceptable! I can’t believe a mouse-“

“Genetically-altered lab mouse!” Test Tube corrected as she walked by carrying buckets.

Baseball sighed. “Genetically-altered lab mouse can do something like that!”

“Baseball, I know it’s tough,” Soap comforted him. “”But you can't let these setbacks get to you. We're still a team, just... not as strong as before, but if there’s one challenge I can dominate, it’s this one. So let’s keep moving!”

“WOO!” Microphone cheered. “Soap for team captain!”

“Excuse me?!” Baseball raised an eyebrow. “I’m standing right here!”

“Well, Soap is actually nice to me.” Microphone explained to him. “You just yell at me all the time!”

“Really?” Nickel asked.


	8. Anger Management

Paintbrush sighed, “Finally! I think I finished-“ They looked at the rest of the hotel, which as still a huge mess. “-about half… AGH! I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE!” They were on a ladder cleaning.

“Paintbrush, just let it go! You’ll hurt yourself!” Fan called out to them.

Cheesy walked by with an ice pack and threw it. 

“Oh gee, if ONLY I had a team to-“ The ice pack hit the ladder that Paintbrush was on, causing it to shake. “OH! WOAH! WAA…” They fell to the ground, with the ladder hitting their faces.

Fan continued to eat his popcorn. “Here it comes…”

“YOU’RE TELLING ME NOT TO WORRY?!” Paintbrush’s bristles turned into fire. “I’M THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES ANYTHING FOR THIS TEAM!”

Fan laughed anxiously, then started to choke on his popcorn.

“Oh, you’re enjoying the show, Fan?” They picked up his egg. “How do you like it NOW?!”

“Paintbrush!” Fan gasped.

“You act like you’re still just a spectator, that NOTHING leaves a real impact! Well, how about your precious little EGG on the hardwood floor!?” 

“You better not!” 

Paintbrush raised Fan’s egg in the air, ready to smash it, but then stopped. “Pull it together, Paintbrush. Don’t do something you’ll regret.” They sighed.

They started walking over to him, but then they trip. “Woah!”

Fan watched the egg fall in fear, but then Test Tube swooped in, catching it. “Yes! Gotcha!”

“Phew,” Paintbrush sighed.

“Yay!” Fan cheered.

“Close one…” Test Tube said while getting up.

“Test Tube,” Fan told her. “Words can't describe how grateful I am right now!”

“Honestly, Fan,” Paintbrush walked up to him. “I didn't mean to…”

“Paintbrush I knew you weren't the nicest but attempted murderer is a new low!” Fan angrily replied. “Thank goodness Test Tube was there for me!”

***

At last, the hotel was clean. OJ was pleased and Brain was ready to say something.

“Thank you for cleaning the hotel.” He told the contestants. “Granted it's not completely done, but much better than it was before!”

“So,” Soap spoke up. “My team won right? We cleaned the most!”

Brain raised an eyebrow, “T-that wasn’t a contest.”

Everyone gasped in shock.

“I just wanted my hotel cleaned up!” OJ walked up to the contestants.

Brain rolled his eyes, “If you want a challenge, then here’s one.” He took out a coin and flipped it. “Looks like the Bright Lights win!”

“Oh see Paintbrush?” Fan told Paintbrush. “Now you know better than to think you have power of the game.”

“Hmm!” Paintbrush crossed their arms.

Suddenly, a police van rolled up, and threw MePhone out from the back of the van. 

“Uh, hi guys,” MePhone got up. “I’m back from the slammer.”

“OH, MY GOSH, IT’S MISTAH PHONE,” Toilet flew to him. “I MISSED YOUUUU! DID YOU MISS ME? ‘CAUSE I MISSED YOU SOOOOO!”

“So, what’s going on?” MePhone pushed him away.

“Let's see,” Balloon spoke up. “Brain eliminated Suitcase just because HE felt like it!”

“That’s not my problem…” MePhone crossed his arms. “Actually, you're right. That’s kind of unacceptable. Suitcase, come back.”

Suitcase smiled, then quickly rushed back to her alliance.

“Oh, yeah! The gang is back!” Baseball cheered.

“We’re gonna do elimination time quickly,” MePhone told the Bright Lights, the true losers of the previous episodes. He handed out papers to the contestants on that team. “Please write the name of the contestant you want to eliminate.”

After the papers were handed in, MePhone counted the votes. “Looks like Apple is eliminated with three votes from Marshmallow, Paintbrush, and Fan!” 

“Guess your little strategy ends here,” Marshmallow told Apple. “Karma’s a beautiful thing, isn't it?”

“But I thought we were buddies! Pals! Friends for life!” Apple hugged her back.

“Not to YOU, we weren’t!”

MePhone picked Apple up and carried her to the Rejection Portal.

“No! What's happening?!” Apple looked around.

“Buh-bye!” Marshmallow waved as Apple was thrown into the portal.

“Wa-gwuys! You can't send those gwuys back there!” Tissues sneezed on MePhone, causing him to get electrocuted. “Uh, sorry.”

“A-a-a, what are you trying to do? Make me sick?” MePhone pushed him away. “The portal doesn’t send you to the closet anymore, apparently Judge Gavel said it was illegal or something. So I've made some arrangements with OJ, and we devoted a portion of the hotel to all of you.”

“That’s right!” OJ walked up. “At Hotel OJ, where you will be treated with the utmost respect, and NOT in a small locked closet!”

All the eliminated contestants were pushed into the Rejection Portal by MePhone. 

“Yes!” Brain cheered, “Now we can-“

Suddenly, Test Tube picked both the mice up. “You guys gotta rest after a busy day?”

Brain sighed, “Just why…”

***

Pinky was laughing at the TV nearby in the cage. “Oh, you should’ve seen what they did, Brain! Hehe ~narf!”

“Silence, Pinky!” Brain got up from working on something. “We must prepare for tomorrow night!”

“Why, Brain?” Pinky shrugged. “What are we gonna do tomorrow night?”

“The same thing we do every night, Pinky; try to take over the world!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 7 is complete! Now you guys have to prepare for the corn man.


	9. Off the Battery

Pinky stretched his arms. “Thank goodness Test Tube let us be free for a bit!”

“I know,” Brain replied, “It almost feels… kinda familiar…”

“Oh, really, Brain?” Pinky put an arm around his friend. “We may get to participate in the next contest with her!”

“But we’re not official contestants, Pinky!” Brain pushed Pinky away from him. “Now let me relax.” He sat down and started to meditate.

“Look, Brain!” Pinky interrupted Brain’s meditation and pointed to the contestants. “MePhone’s about to announce the next contest!” He grabbed onto Brain’s arm. “We gotta go, now!”

“Finally- eeeeh” MePhone glitched. “That menace is gone.” He glitched again. “Now, let's get to the next challenge, I call it-“ Then he had a seizure.

“Oh dear,” Pinky put his hands to his head. “He’s glitching out!”

“Pinky,” Brain comforted him. “It’s gonna be alright, he’s probably just sick.”

Lightbulb gasped, “Wow I love that name! How did you come up with-“ She then imitated MePhone’s seizure.

“No, I-“ Before MePhone could say anything else, he had a massive glitch, shut down, and collapsed.

“Mistah Phone?” Toilet went to check on him. “Do-do you need me to get you a pillow? ....GET UP YA BUM! ...I LOVE YOU!”

“MePhone appears to have malfunctioned.” MePad walked up to the unconscious phone.

“AHH! Do you mean he's sick?” Toilet gasped.

“So what happens when we don't have a host?” Marshmallow shrugged.

“I am definitely NOT stepping up as host again!” Brain walked up and crossed his arms.

“Toilet, the fate of MePhone's existence depends on us.” MePad told the other co-host, “We need to cure him now!”

“Luckily, I'm prepared for any technological disaster, with my trusty bag of rice!” Test Tube pulled out a bag of rice and threw some onto MePhone. “Mazel Tov!” The rice did nothing as she threw more onto him. “Fan! You said that would work!” She yelled to her friend.

“I thought everything on the internet was true!” Fan responded.

“Uh, that only works for water damage” Paintbrush corrected.” “And-“

“Well, if we’re gonna add some rice, you need some soy sauce!” Lightbulb cut off Paintbrush and tossed a bottle of soy sauce onto MePhone.

It seemed to be working for MePhone, but he shut down again. 

Everyone stared at Lightbulb. “I mean, I’d eat it.” She shrugged.

“The battery must have shorted out.” MePad realized. "A trip to MeCloud for a fresh one would be an efficient solution.”

Everyone was confused in silence. “Poit! What do you mean?” Pinky spoke up.

“Meeple’s Headquarters,” MePad explained. “They have everything a Meeple product could want there. Everyone, we need your assistance.”

Everyone just stood there, until Brain cleared his throat. “Perhaps I can help you on this, my friend.”

“No,” MePad replied. “This a challenge. If you do not participate, you will suffer immediate elimination.”

Everyone gasped. “E-elimination?!” Pinky was scared. “I don’t wanna die!” He put his hands on his face.

Brain raised an eyebrow at him. “Really, Pinky?”

“OH, well look at YOU!” Toilet yelled at MePad "You think you’re the host now, DON’TCHYA?!”

“Toilet, listen.” MePad told him. “We’re doing this to repair MePhone. You can partake as well. How about you go with the Grand Slams, and I’ll go with the Bright Lights.”

“Um, can we have you instead?” Baseball asked MePad.

“NOPE! You're stuck with ME, YA!” Toilet screamed in Baseball’s face.

“Great. We need to go to MeCloud, in the sky.” Nickel rolled his eyes. “How are we supposed to get there?”

“Ah-, uh- ah, Mistah Phone wanted us to use these balloons for a challenge!” Toilet went over to two hot air balloons.

“Yes, that's correct. Excellent work, Toilet.” MePad smiled at him.

“YAAAA-“

***

“Poit! Would you look at that view, Brain!” Pinky looked down from the hot air balloon. 

Brain didn’t respond as he wrote something down on a notepad.

The two mice were on the Bright Light’s hot air balloon with the rest of the team and MePad.

“Can you believe it, Fan?” Test Tube told Fan. “We’re going to see Meeple headquarters! Wowie golly gee whiz!” She put her fist in the air and jumped. 

“Yeaaah, I’m so hyped!” Fan replied. “I heard it makes your wildest dreams look meaningless by comparison!”

“Wow, you guys,” Paintbrush leaned on the edge of the balloon. “I’m quite impressed.”

“Ooh! You’re a Meeple fan, too?” Test Tube asked them.

“Oh, no no no, no no, not at all. I'm just surprised you’re, uh, doing something.” There was silence. “I mean, sh-shouldn’t we all j-just sit around? I mean, we’re gonna win either way, you know, just because your THEORY SAID SO!” Paintbrush yelled at Fan.

“Mx. Paintbrush,” MePad walked up to them. “I am detecting a high level of anger here. Perhaps you’d like to hear the soothing sounds of an elegant waterfall.”

“I don’t need a-“ Before Paintbrush could say anything else, MePad started playing waterfall ASMR, calming down Paintbrush. “Oh, that’s nice…”

***

After a bit of battling with the Grand Slams, the Bright Lights finally arrived at MeCloud. 

“Oh, no, did we miss anything?” Fan ran up, holding his egg. He looked around. “Wow,” He told the egg, “You’re lucky. Your generation might get to live in a place like this.”

“Who is this pinhead?” Lightbulb pointed to some corn man.

“Steve Cobs…” Brain said to himself. “Founder of Meeple…”

Cobs’ eyes landed on Fan’s egg. “Hm, I appreciate that. Really, you have no idea. So, you guys need a MePhone4 cure? That ancient relic would be in MeepleCare. But first, come along, I’ll show you around. Let’s look at my game-design days for a bit. Or should I say, 8-bit.”

Pinky laughed as he high-fived Fan. “He is perfection ~zort!”

“Guys, not to sound rude, but didn't MePhone5S and 5C just try to kill MePhone4? Didn't this guy create them? Why would he support us when he just tried to kill us?” Brain explained to Cobs, confused.

Test Tube looked at him, “Brain!” She whispered to him, “We were supposed to keep that a secret!”

“I know,” Brain sighed. “It’s just been three months since that happened, though!”

Cobs looked at the two talking and adjusted his glasses. “Well, on with the tour!”

“A tour?!” Baseball gasped. “Aw, this is gonna take forever!”

“Hey, someone should grab that cure! For MePhone!” Nickel started talking. “Maybe Suitcase- huh? What? Who said that? Sounded like a good idea.”

“It did…" Suitcase replied. “Wait, what? You want me to steal? I can’t do that!”

“You said it yourself.” Nickel told her. “You wanted to take this competition more seriously. This is your chance, kiddo.”

“Baseball?” Suitcase asked her friend. “You want me to steal?”

“It’s not stealing.” Baseball replied. "MePhone needs that cure right away!”

“Besides, no one would notice if you’re gone. Oh, and I mean that in a good way. Totally good way.” Nickel reassured Suitcase.

“Well, I do need to step up my game.” Suitcase replied as she walked away.

“Anyways,” Cobs cleared his throat. “This is the very garage where I created my first computer. I literally ripped it out of my parents’ house. ...I don’t... talk to them anymore.”

“Wow!” Fan spoke up. 

Toilet looked around, eventually spotting a wire contained in a glass showcase. “OOH! OOH, LOOKIE HERE! AW, IT’S A WIRE!”

“That’s... I mean…I’m glad you like it,” Cobs adjusted his glasses, “But… what, it's just a wire. Moving on.”

“Mistah Phone always loved the other wires I got him…” Toilet went off about MePhone.

“Uh, I hope we didn't push Suitcase too far.” Baseball whispered to Nickel.

“Hey, we need to make sure our ally is loyal now, since Soap is getting a big head. She acts like it's her team when it's really yours!” Nickel replied aloud.  
Soap gasped nearby, “What was that about a big head?”

"A big head?” Cobs also gasped, thinking it was about him. “I can’t believe you just said that about me!” He went over to Soap. “That makes me... really appreciative, thank you!”

“Well,” Pinky tapped his fingers. “The only person here with a big head is actually Brain and-“

Brain noticed what Pinky said and grabbed him by the snout. “Don’t talk like that, ever again.”

Pinky nodded as Brain let go of him.


	10. Battery Stolen

“Ooh, look, Brain!” Pinky pointed to a display. “It’s a watch!”

Brain rolled his eyes, “Pinky, we already have one.”

“Well,” Cobs walked up to them. “It’s not an ordinary watch, it’s a Meeple Watch!”

“But isn’t that just a watch?” Balloon pointed out.

“Isn’t that just a watch?” Cobs mimicked Balloon. “How dare you! It can tell time!”

“Well, so does my regular watch.” Balloon shrugged.

“But,” Cobs grabbed one of the watches. “Can you call people on your regular watch?”

“Um, no.” Balloon responded. “That would be dumb.”

Cobs grabbed out a button and pressed it. Suddenly, an arrow shot out of it and popped Balloon.

“Oh no, he's gone, who did that, I bet it was that Soap girl or those funny mice,” Soap, Pinky, and Brain stood there in shock at Cobs’ words. “Anyway, the tour has unfortunately come to an end, right here in my office. We've come full circle.”

“Oh, full on bravo.” Fan applauded. “Full on bravo for you, my friend. You’ve created so much! I only wish I could give to the world the way you have.”

“And perhaps you can” Cobs walked up to him. “That egg you have there, do you realize the doors it could open for the scientific commu- scratch that, my scientific community? I've never seen anything like it before!”

“What are you saying?” Fan raised an eyebrow.

“I’m saying if you give me the egg to run some research, you’ll be an innovator, too.” Cobs explained.

“Uhh... so it’ll change the world for the better?” Fan asked, clutching his egg closer to him.

“Look at you, thinking. One of these days, you'll be just like me.” 

“But, what happens when the new becomes old? When the future becomes yesterday?” Pinky walked up to the two of them.

“Whoa! Back up there, you two! That’s enough thinking for one day. I mean,” Cobs kneeled down. “You have no reason to feel responsible for this egg. It’s not yours.”

“...But I do. I won’t do that to her, Mr. Cobs. I’m sorry.” Fan clutched the egg the hardest he could without breaking it.

“I see. Well, how about this then? You give me your egg, and I go get that MePhone4 battery for you right away.” Cobs made a compromise.

“He said, no!” Test Tube said as she and Paintbrush walked up to him to defend their friend.

“Yeah, stop getting all creepy.” Paintbrush added.

“If you wanna get all creepy, pinhead, I know a guy.” Lightbulb added as Nickel and Microphone looked at her in disgust.

“You think this is creepy? Once again, you've underestimated me.” Cobs snatched the egg out of Fan’s hands. 

“Hey!” Fan reacted.

“Hey, guys.” Suitcase suddenly showed up after apparently grabbed a battery. “I just wanted to let you all know that that I didn't steal anything. Nope.”

Everyone looked at her in silence. Then the alarm went off as red lights flashed everywhere.

Cobs let go of the egg and gives it back to Fan. “Unless my ear deceives me, it seems something has been stolen. But who could be the culprit?” He looked at Suitcase and Soap. “Clearly the culprit is… you!”

Soap gasped. “Me?!”

“You said I had a big head, so clearly you’re jealous of my knowledge. Who else could've it been?” Cobs explained.

“Unless she’s jealous of my knowledge.” Brain added.

“Haha!” Pinky applauded. “Good one, Brain!”

Brain grabbed Pinky’s arm. “Not now, Pinky!”

“But it was clearly Suitcase!” Soap defended.

“No it wasn’t. She said it wasn’t her.” Pinky responded. "But, now that you mention it, she is getting a little sweaty around the edges.”

“It was me, it was me, I'm sorry!” Suitcase opened up and kicked the battery away from her, with Paintbrush catching it.

“Come on, let's get outta here!” They said as their team along with the mice ran off.

“Soap! We were going to win!” Baseball told Soap as Toilet eats Knife in the background. “You just had to make us come... clean.”

“Oh, that?” Cobs watched the Bright Lights and mice run away. “Pfft. You can keep that measly cure. You can keep that egg, too. It's just the beginning, as I’ll be in control soon enough. It’s only a matter of time!” He threw a Meeple Watch from the display onto the ground. “The watches bend, too... they do.” 

Meanwhile, the Bright Lights and mice ran to their balloon, but then a large MePhone stopped them.

“BLEEAH! I'M MEPHONE 6 PLUS!” It spoke out.

Brain touched it, only for the Phone to glitch out and fall from the platform. They continued running and got in their balloon, but then Toilet came along.

“NOT SO FAST, MEPAD!! I'LL SMACK YOU IN THE JABBAH!” He screamed at MePad.

“Toilet, I believe you are in the wrong balloon.” MePad raised an eyebrow. 

“I NEED TO SAVE MISTAH PHONE! YOU ALWAYS GET TO HELP HIM! I WANT MY CHANCE!!!” He took out Knife and slashed the ropes of the hot air balloon, leaving everyone to free-fall.

“Brain!” Pinky grabbed onto his friend’s hands as they were falling. “I’m sorry for leading all of our plans to fail.”

Brain sighed, “Pinky, I’m sorry, too, and you’re the greatest thing I could ever have in my life.” The two mice got in for a hug.

“Toilet, you are leading us to imminent death.” MePad told the other co-host. "I must ask why.”

“Because I want to be the GOOD assistant! You always get the spotlight, and I get the hogwash!” Toilet explained aloud.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, but my intention is to assist MePhone4, and I thought that was yours, too.” MePad sighed.

“Well, it is, but-“

“I do not intend on being superior to you at all. I consider us equals. We both serve a different purpose, is all.”

“Oh.” Toilet finally realized. “I appreciate that.”

“Hey, guys, hate to break the touching moment, but…” Pinky flew up to them. “WE’RE GONNA DIE ~NARF!”

“Oh. Quite valid.” MePad teleported the everyone onto the ground.

“I’m sorry I tried to kill you all! Uhh... I love you!” Toilet apologized to the team and mice.

“I love you, too, Toilet ~zort!” Pinky responded.

“Apology accepted. I’m glad we can now work together without any detestation.” MePad “smiled”.

“Now, let's just get the thingamabob on the boohickey, and we'll get this phone a-workin’.” Lightbulb took out the battery.

“On it!” Test Tube grabbed the battery and started working on MePhone. “Brain?”

Brain nodded in agreement and helped Test Tube repair the host.

“Don't forget the wire! I brought it just for him!” Toilet handed a wire over to the two of them.

“Oh, um, sure?” Test Tube responded.

When the two were finished repairing, Test Tube stood MePhone up and started him up again… the battery worked!

“Just what the doctor ordered. I’m cured of my condition!” MePhone smiled.

“Um, um, actually, it's known as a condishawn.” Test Tube corrected him.

“Right right, whatever. Thanks you to, MePad, I feel brand new again.” MePhone told the co-host.

“You must also thank Toilet, sir, for we wouldn't have been able to have done this challenge without him.” MePad corrected.

MePhone stood there in silence, then raised an eyebrow. “Why.”

***

“Wasn’t that fun, Brain?” Pinky walked back into their cage with Brain.

“I guess,” He replied. “But the plan didn’t get started… again.”

“So what are we gonna do now, Brain?” Pinky shrugged.

“The same thing we do every night, Pinky; try to take over the world!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Episode 8 is finished! Next up, get ready to start the gears of development!


	11. Amazement Otherwise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should point out that Fan refers to his egg as a female in this AU, thats all!

First, there was a maze. Then, there was MePhone announcing the challenge. Now, the Bright Lights are talking about who gets to go with who.

“Paintbrush, can I, talk to you in… private?” Marshmallow whispered to Paintbrush.

“Oh, absolutely Marshmallow! Okay, see you later everyone!” Paintbrush waved as they and Marshmallow entered the maze.

“But-but, I was.. I was gonna go with Painty…” Lightbulb sighed, then turned to Fan. "Yo, flat face! I-I mean Fan! Uh, Come on, we can be flying buddies!”

“I’m not sure what that entails, but sure…” Fan went over to Test Tube. “Do you think you can hang on to my egg for me? Lightbulb can’t keep herself from shattering. just keep her far away from her.” He handed his egg over to her.

“Oh! No problem! Staying away from other people is my specialty. You can count on me!” Test Tube winked.

She turned to Pinky and the Brain, who were just sitting there. “What?” Brain looked up.

“Oh,” Test Tube replied. “Are you gonna come with me or what?”

“Actually,” Brain stood up and grabbed Pinky’s arm. “Pinky and I have some plans to do. We’ll see you later.” The two mice walked into the maze.

“What was that for, Brain?” Pinky asked his friend as they walked to a dead end.

“We spy on the others from the top of the hedges, mess up their plans, then we take over the maze!” Brain mischievously explained.

“But how are we gonna do-“ Before Pinky could say anything else, Brain grabbed him and they climbed to the top of the hedges.

***

“Aw, jeepers! It sure was nice of Fan to entrust me with his egg! Isn't that right, egg?” Test Tube asked the egg. “Yeah, Test Tube! It was a great gesture! Ha ha ha!” She said, pretending the egg said that.

Suddenly, an ice beam blasted near the two, “Woah!” The egg flew out of Test Tube’s hands as more ice beams blasted. Then, she caught the egg. “You better be more careful, miss!”

Meanwhile, Brain and Pinky were spying on her. “Nothing good here, Pinky.” Brain told his friend. “Come on, let’s go somewhere else.” He grabbed Pinky’s hand as they walked away from her.

“Huh,” Test Tube looked up to where the mice used to be. “I thought I heard something… oh well, must be my imagination!” She shrugged it off.

***

“What will Marshmallow talk about next?” Fan gestured to a random wheel in the middle of the maze as Lightbulb blinked rapidly. “Let’s spin the wheel!”

The wheel spun as piano music played. “Ooh, look at it go!”

“Fan!” A voice came from in front of the two. “What are you doing?!”

Fan and Lightbulb stopped what they were doing. “Ah- Analyzing your character interactions?” Fan tapped his fingers together as Lightbulb hit a note on the piano.

“Well, Fan, isn't that just interesting?” Paintbrush started to rage. “Have you ever analyzed dirt? Well… HOW ABOUT NOW!” They burst into flames and punched Fan.

“IS IT INTERESTING ENOUGH?! GOT ENOUGH INFORMATION DOWN THERE?! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, WRITE IT ON YOUR BLOG?!” Paintbrush raged while Fan just sat there, smiling.

“Agh, is this is going to become a cliché, too?” Fan sighed. “Your fiery temper tantrum being illustrated by- by a literal flame? Oh, there it is! I can see it!” He pointed to them.

“UGH! I HATE YOU!” Paintbrush screamed.

“Are they OK over there?” Microphone said as she watched them rage.

“Ugh, all I did was ask about Apple using me, and this craziness happens.” Marshmallow replied. 

“Maybe it’s not so bad if someone uses you, if-if it benefits you as well! Right..?”

“I see your point there, not that I agree with it of course.” Paintbrush responded, completely calmed down. "In fact, no one should agree with it because it’s a terrible point! Come on Marsh,” They grabbed onto Marshmallow’s arm. “We’re leaving!”

“Yeesh, they look like a dysfunctional family.” Microphone put her hands to her “hips”. 

“Oh please, this whole show has been awful!” Balloon walked up to her. "We lose every other challenge, there’s an “alliance” who refuses to accept anyone! And uh, come on, did you see the prize last elimination? Spoiled Lemon?! Really?”

“Spoiled Lemon?!” Fan gasped. “Oh, my... The deep, analytical beauty those songs are ripe with! Especially that one that goes “All I wanna do, is go to a party!” Y-you see, it focuses on a party, mainly.”

“I don't listen to those sellouts anymore.” Microphone brushed it off. “After all, Starfruit did leave!”

“B-but in that song, the vocalist lovingly chronicles how they couldn't deal with themselves until they gain the companion they need!” Fan explained to her. “It’s pure poetry!”

“So everything he does is decided by someone else? Nice message.” Microphone said with sarcasm.

“Well, Microphone. What gives you the right to have an interpretation?” Fan asked. “When’s the last time you gained something of value from true art such as this?”

“Ugh, certain people always tell me I have so much to gain.” Microphone sighed.

“Ha, maybe it's because of that gain on your back!” Balloon pointed out.

“...Wait! Gain?! “ Microphone gasped. “I gotta go! Thanks, Balloon!” She smiled and ran off. 

“Ugh…” Balloon walked away.

“Four episodes ago, that gain wasn't even there, and now it is there.” Fan spoke to the reader. “And now, it’s a plot point. I've been overshadowed by a knob, ladies and gentlemen! When's the focus gonna be me?!” Suddenly, a laser beam hit him, and he screamed.

Meanwhile, Pinky and Brain were watching the action going on from on top of the hedges. 

“Spoiled Lemon is so good!” Pinky romantically said. “I wish they got back together…”

Suddenly, Brain got an idea. “Pinky!” Brain told him. “Are you pondering what I’m pondering?”

“I think so, Brain,” Pinky put a hand to his chin. “But the only time the word “incorrectly” isn’t spelled incorrectly is when it’s spelled incorrectly. Isn’t that crazy?”

“No, Pinky!” Brain facepalmed. “We can get Spoiled Lemon back together!” He took out the phone that Test Tube gave him. “We just need to find where Starfruit is, then reunite him with the rest of the band.! Then, we can use this for our popularity, which will then lead to world domination!”

“Egad, Brain, brilliant!” Pinky applauded at his friend’s idea. “But you’re missing a step!”

“Not now, Pinky,” Brain told him. “We have a band to reunite!”


End file.
